1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection system that projects an image onto a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a surgery supporting system that outputs image data indicating an affected part of a living body, which will undergo surgery, from a fluorescent imaging device, and reproduces an image based on the image data and displays the image on the actual affected part by an image projection apparatus. A substance that emits fluorescence by irradiation of light having a predetermined wavelength is administered in advance to the affected part of the living body. That is, this system supports for confirmation of a lesion by displaying, on the actual affected part, a fluorescent image of the affected part emitting the fluorescence.